Chains
by GingerArts
Summary: Soulmate AU. Alex has given up hope of ever finding his soulmate. His life is dull and emotionless. But when two of his friends bring someone new, that just might change. I suck at summaries...Lams one-shot


Alexander woke up, still with the metal chain around his neck. He had worn that chain since he was thirteen. Everyone had begun to wear the chains when they were thirteen. After all, it was the only way to find your soulmate. And it's not like you chose to put them on, either. They just kind of showed up.

He fingered the broken link at the bottom of the chain, the only clue of who his match was. However, he had yet to find someone who's broken link would fit together with his own.

He wished he had already found them. The chain bound up emotions so that the wearer couldn't truly feel sad, or happy, excited, angry, or any other emotion. They were just numb. Alexander sighed, wishing he could feel joy like when he was younger, but he had given up hope of finding his soulmate a long time ago.

Alexander climbed out of bed and poured himself a bowl of cereal, slowly eating as he watched the sunrise through the window.

He finished and placed his bowl in the sink, the chain clanking against the counter as he did so. Alexander sat down at his desk and pulled out his laptop, pressing the on button and waiting for it to power up.

While he was waiting for his computer to load his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Alex, mon ami, how are you?" Alexander heard Lafayette on the other end of the phone, his voice cheerful.

"Fine." Alex replied, though there was no emotion to be heard in his voice.

"Still haven't found them yet?" Laf asked sympathetically. "Don't worry, mon ami, there is someone out there for you. At least you have a broken link at the end of your chain!" The Frenchman exclaimed.

"I suppose so." Alex nodded. There were some people who didn't have a broken link, they didn't have a match and never would. They wouldn't be able to unlock their emotions. That itself was horrible.

"Anyway, Hercules and I realized it's been a while since we have visited." Lafayette continued. "Would you mind if we came over today?"

"No, of course not." Alexander replied. "When will you be over?"

"Probably around fifteen minutes. We're in the area. Oh, also, we have a friend with us. Can he come?"

"Sure," Alex said. "What harm could it do?"

"Great!" Laf exclaimed. "See you in fifteen!"

"See you." Alex turned the phone off and pulled up a document on his computer, since he still had fifteen minutes before his guests arrived. He could get a lot done in fifteen minutes.

He heard the door open and he shut his laptop to greet his friends. Laf and Herc were standing in the entryway with another man in front of them, his face covered with freckles, and, Alex noticed, a chain around his neck.

"Hi guys," Alex said to the couple. "What's your friend's name?" He asked, nodding to the freckle covered boy, whose curls framed his face.

Laf looked like he was about to introduce his friend, but Freckles interrupted.

"John Laurens," he said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Alex took his hand. "Alexander Hamilton. Nice to meet you too." He replied. "Now, how about we move into the living room instead of standing in this crowded space?"

They moved into the living room.

"So," Alexander turned his attention to Hercules, who had his arm wrapped around Laf. "How's the married life?"

Herc seemed surprised by the question. "It's fine. It has been a few months, but we've been so busy we haven't had the chance to unpack all the boxes quite yet."

"Well, if you need help just call me over." Alex offered.

"Thanks," Laf said, glad for the offered help. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem." Alex said, turning to John, who had apparently been staring at him, and immediately snapped his head down when Alexander made eye contact with him. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.

John continued to look down and Laf chuckled. "Our ami is just very shy."

"Oh. Well John, what do you like to do?" He asked as he watched John fidget with the chain.

"Huh? Oh, I draw quite a bit."

"And he's amazing at it!" Hercules exclaimed. "You should see some of his stuff!"

"I didn't bring my sketchbook…" John replied, how fingering the broken link at the end of his own chain.

"Don't you have any pictures on your phone?"

John shook his head.

"John, mon ami, you are acting strange. Is something wrong?"

"Alexander?" John said, ignoring Laf's question.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try to connect my chain with yours?" He said in a rush. "Please?"

"John, you just met him!" Laf scolded. "You can't just ask him that!"

"It's fine, Laf." Alex replied. "I don't mind." He turned to John. "Just don't get your hopes up that it'll fit."

John nodded as Alex walked over to the freckled boy and took both of their chain links in his hand. He slowly put them together, his hands shaking, and his eyes widened as the broken links fit together perfectly. There was a flash of light and the chains were gone.

Laf let out a squeal. "I can't believe it! You guys are soulmates! You're meant to be together! I-" Herc cut him off.

"Shh. You're getting way too excited for someone else right now."

John started crying, a smile crossing his face as he wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him down next to him.

"John, are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I've never been better!" John exclaimed. "I have feelings again, I didn't think I would, I didn't think I would ever find you, but I did!"

Alex felt an overwhelming wave of emotion flood him too. "I didn't think I would find with either." He whispered into John's ear as he hugged him tightly. "But I'm glad I did."

 **And there's the end of that! I do own this AU, if you would like to use it, please ask first. Thank you!**


End file.
